


Undertale and AU Drabbles

by Reader_Unknown



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader_Unknown/pseuds/Reader_Unknown
Summary: Character: Underfell Papyrus





	Undertale and AU Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Underfell Papyrus

"I used to think I could be your medicine. Someone to rely on, but, in the end I was the one pulling you down. Drowning you when you so desperately want to breathe. And I didn't realize I was killing you,until it was too late. I– I am deeply sorry. I thought I knew what love was. I thought I knew what I was doing. I thought— I thought I was helping you get better, get stronger... to get back on your feet. 

My dear... I did not mean to push you to your limits. I did not meant for you to break even more. I did not mean to hurt you. To be the reason for your tears. I wanted to wipe them away. Make it so that they never fall from your eyes ever again. And if they do fall... they will be of happiness. 

I guess I knew nothing about you. I thought I did. I thought I knew better. I thought I was better. Hell I thought I was best for you. But, I was wrong.

I was poison running through your veins. Making your every waking moment a painful one. I was the chains that kept you down, that kept you from spreading your wings, that kept you from being free. To escape. I was..." he chuckled sadly. "I wasn't good for you. I never was. But I refused to see it that way. I was selfish. I pushed you to be the person you were not and in the end all it did was kill the person you truly were."

He looked up the weeping sky through foggy glass. Thankful for the it's presence. He felt like every drop washed away the sorrow that freely fell from his sockets. 

"And now... It's too late to do anything but to let you have your sleep." 

"Are you comfortable?" 

"..."

"Do you want another pillow?"

"..."

"Yes, I supposed one is enough."

He added another pillow anyway.

"Shouldn't you be closing your eyes?"

"..."

"I guess there are some things that even the terrible Papyrus can still do."

He leaned over the still body. Skeletal hand hovering over empty unblinking eyes. Gently closing them in there place. 

"There. Now it wouldn't hurt when you decide to wake up." 

He stepped away from the bed. Glancing at the corpse laying on his lover's bed. It looked like they really were asleep. And when they wake up, they would find him here. A plate of their favorite dish in his hands. A sorrowful smile painted his fangs. He knows they will never wake up.


End file.
